


The Border Of A Fabricated Reality

by Awkwarddragons



Series: Borderlines [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Dragons, Fallen Angels, Human Jaebum, M/M, Mermaids, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Naga, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-01 20:26:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11494116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwarddragons/pseuds/Awkwarddragons
Summary: Youngjae was six when the border that divided his life went up. The border that divided humans from the mythicals or mythological creatures of any race. No mythicals were ever allowed on the human side, none.So when Youngjaes new neighbor turns out to be one of the ones thought to have been killed during the border wars well he is far beyond shocked.





	1. Chapter 1

_"Borders? I have never seen one. But I have heard the exist in the minds of some people."                                                                                                                                        - Thor Heyerdahl_

_> >>>_

_Smack!_

Youngjae hit the mosquito before it was able to get what it came for. He smirked in triumph at the dead insect and at the same time was revolted to see its lifeless and squished body on his palm. He looked around and locked eyes with Jacksons hoodie, he was pretty sure the other boy even said he didn’t like it so what’s the harm if Youngjae wipes bug remains on it.

None or at least he hoped.

So quickly he stood and walked over to where the black hoodie sat and wiped the bug off, a grimace plastered on his face.

“Hey!” Jackson shouted as he popped up in front of Youngjae scaring him to hell and back. The brunette began to wipe his hand furiously on the hoodie which confused the other boy to a great extent.

“Um…”

“It’s got a really nice texture. Doesn’t it?” Youngjae smiled praying that the older would see right past his lie.

“Yeah...” Jackson spoke not at all convinced, but he didn’t push further instead he took a seat beside the brunette who handed him the hoodie

 “Why don’t you feel it.” It was no question more of a more demand. Jackson just shrugged before taking it back and putting it back on. The summer heat was blazing down and yet Jackson didn’t mind one bit. Why?

Well for one Jacksons a dragon. Okay well sort of. He can shape shift into one and yet while human still breath fire and call upon his wings if he desired so. Maybe a hybrid then? With being a dragon meant he loved the heat and practically absorbed it.

Youngjae just watched wondering what it felt to have the sun soak your skin. The brunettes tongue traced his lower lip in a sly move that caused him to prick it on his fangs. Yep, fangs. Youngjae was a vampire. Not the blood sucking, die in the sun, or by silver bullet kind equals death kind, but more of a cyclops dog lover and sunshine himself who made other people die by just being himself.

If he stayed in the sun for too long the worst that could happen could be that he would get heatstroke and puke up his guts, none of that turning to ash stuff they jot down in teen novels. Oh and no sparkling unless you mean the sparkle in his eyes upon going home and seeing Coco, his beloved white maltase dog with one eye. Ask anyone around and they whole heartedly agree that Coco was the cutest cyclops dog around.

 “Ah.” Jackson sighed in content and Youngjae watched with interest as well as mild jealousy. “Isn’t this nice?” The boy moved so he was fully in the sun before shifting and nearly squashing Youngjae. Jackson was a dragon going through his twenties meaning he was growing and at the current size of two taverns or about 30 feet at the moment high and maybe 19 feet wide, either way he was massive especially for a young dragon.  

They stayed like that for some time, just soaking up the sun, when Jackson bolted upright his scleras disappearing and his amber iris’ taking over completely while his pupils turned into curious black slits, he leaned upward into the air and Youngjae scrambled up.

“W-wait!” He shouted in an attempt as he watched Jackson begin takeoff, without him.

Too late. Jackson was up and out slicing through the trees with no regard until he was in the sky and flying to who knows where. Youngjae turned and began walking in the direction the other was flying, no reason to run, after about half a mile or so he heard the soft singing. It was the singing of his other friend Jinyoung, one of his four friends all mythicals. A sassy mermaid with no regard for other mythicals and Jacksons boyfriend. A mythical was a nonhuman or a mythical creature in any way shape or form.

He shook his head and wondered how the dragon heard the mermaids singing from so far away. He slowed down knowing that Jackson would be there and he was in no rush, not really the only one waiting at home was Coco.

Sure enough turning the corner, he found the boy still in dragon from sitting by the pool of water that the mermaid sat in, rumbling in happiness.     

Jinyoung took notice of Youngjae and waved to him in return the vampire smiled while shaking his head, trying not to laugh. The thought of a large fire breathing reptile being with a sassy and soaked mermaid made him laugh sometimes. Like they say opposites attract. Though he never did see Jinyoung put out Jacksons flame before, it might be pretty funny.

Youngjae wished that someday he would meet a mythical that he shared a similar spark too, but that had still yet to happen. Unless of course you counted Coco, hell he’d be perfectly fine if she was the only one for him. He was snapped out of his jealously turned cyclops dog daydream when Jackson shifted back halfway. He still had horns and wings, just a human body and his scleras were back making his eyes look human.

“Youngjae!” Jackson cried out as Jinyoung lowered into the water, probably due to his boyfriend shrieking directly beside him. The dragon boy tapped the spot beside him and Youngjae grinned, his fangs showing ever so slightly.

He took a seat and smiled as Jinyoung reappeared, resting his elbows on the grassy shore next to them.

“Hi.” Jinyoung finally spoke. “How is your today Youngjae, out stealing my boyfriend.” Jinyoung smiled so much that his eyes also smiled from teasing the younger boy.

“Oh yeah. Totally.” Youngjae played along as Jackson just observed the two teasing each other back and forth. The conversation never died with Jinyoung and this one just kept going. From teasing to name calling to spitting in each others faces. Jackson broke the two apart when Jinyoung pulled Youngjae into the water and was adamant on giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Once free the brunette thanked Jackson and just glared at Jinyoung. Then they broke out in laughter. Jackson first with his high pitched shrieking laugh then Youngjae with his unique and loud laugh, finally Jinyoung joined in with his silent yet expressive laugh.       

Jackson changed the mood again when he caught a glimpse of Jinyoungs deep turquoise tail poking out from the water. The boy had mood changing abilities Youngjae was desperate to have.

“So tomorrow is the start right?” Jackson crawled over to his boyfriend and sat on the waters edge.

“Yep.” Jinyoung leaned up, with slight struggle, and gave him a kiss.

Once a month Jinyoung would get a week to be a human, walk the shore with legs instead flopping around like a fish out of water. He told the vampire once long time ago, when they first became friends, that it was a side effect of that mermaid who traded her tail for legs all for a boy.

It really didn’t matter either way since Jackson spoiled Jinyoung and vice versa. Together the two chose a cave that connected to the lake and they lived together like that, most times Jackson stayed out of pure dragon form though.

Youngjae stood up and dusted off his clothes before waving to the mermaid and dragon.

“Hey I’ll see you tomorrow and we’ll head over to Bams café. Okay?”

Both nodded to lost in each others eyes to say anything, regardless Youngjae waved and said byes before walking back through the dark forest to get to his apartment. Coco was probably hungry; hell he was hungry.

And no, before you even ask no. Blood was actually more of a treat than a common everyday drink or meal. If he was to do that he would end up terribly ill from several blood diseases that could potentially shorten his life span. Instead he preferred simple homemade meals like mac n’ cheese or soup or ramen or grilled cheese, just no blood.  

After walking for what felt like forever he stumbled into his apartment complex. He lived on the side of the apartment that had a balcony and was facing the border. Youngjae was only six when the border went up, fast forward sixteen years and he’s used to seeing the translucent wall sitting before him. Almost as familiar he is with the consequence of touching the border let alone crossing.

The border was made to separate the mythicals, mythical creatures, from humans. Anyone who was a mythical on the human side was killed and so many species were killed it was claimed to be a mass murder. A commonly heard of species that went MIA after the border went up were the fallen angels and several vampire packs. His own parents left him on the mythical, where they were now was a mystery and one he was not willing to investigate.

Instead a nice elderly witch took him in and yeah of course he had some fear she was going to fatten him up then cook him good enough for eating, children stories can be frightening. Either way after the initial fear passed he was raised by her and by the time he was all grown up they switched roles, he took care of her. Well did until she rented his current apartment for him and left it for him then took off to join a witchs elder society up north. He never questioned it and never will.

Now he was here in his little apartment that his witch mother bought for him living with his cyclops maltese dog named Coco.  His little apartment was also right beyond the border and recently a new apartment complex was built across from his own only it was going to be on the human side of the border. Youngjae found the apartment to be very similar to his own only humans would live in it, not monsters.

“Hello.” He spoke in a cute tone as he watched the little white dog at his feet jump around and nip occasionally. Then she stopped and looked up at him with that one eye sad puppy stare and he crumbled. An aw slipped from his lips as he pouted and then reached down to pick up the puppy, who got excited again knowing that she was about to be picked up.

When he did pick her up she showered him with gratitude in the only way she knows, by licking your face so much that you end up covered in cyclops dog drool. Coco was lucky she was cute and loveable.

He carried the small little dog in his arms as he walked over to his balcony where the two could get some fresh air. With one free hand he managed to slide the door open, Coco barked as the cool air ruffled her fur. When Youngjae stepped outside he held her close and closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath of fresh air.

Then he opened his eyes and before him was the new apartment and balcony, both lined up exactly with his. He looked inside and watched as the balcony curtain fluttered revealing boxes stacked upon boxes inside. The apartment which looked identical to his and was painted in a similar dull grayscale.

Coco nipped gently on his fingers as a sign to put her down, he complied only after giving her a gentle kiss on her nose. Once down she hurriedly scampered off and bounded around the corner to the kitchen, of course she was looking for food. Before Youngjae closed the balcony and the cutain he looked back and furrowed his eye brows in wonder as he saw a black feather on one of the boxes. He turned to go back and get a closer look, but Cocos shrill bark broke through the silence, breaking the trance and causing him to turn around.  

“Yes. Yes.” He shouted as he hurried to close the door and go feed his little princess.

Their routine generally went along these lines. After he got home from work or just a day out he would come home and enjoy some time with Coco before dinner, for both of them. After that it was a quick walk around the block and trying to catch up on year old dramas that were claimed to be good. Of course bed was after. Youngjae would change and fall on the mattress with Coco soon following.

Some days the schedule changed by little things, a bath for either of them or a shopping run, though it still remained relatively the same. This night was no different.

After a simple home cooked dinner, he took a shower and changed for bed. Now he was laying down softly singing to Coco about some tragic love song he heard from Yugyeom. Her soft snores and whines made him giggle. He soon stopped and pressed a kiss to her head before softly telling her to sleep well, then he did as he did as he told her and slept well.

>>>> 

“Wait a minute!” Youngjae shouted as he finished up baking. It was around noon and a knock sounded on his door during the midst of baking a small snack. Coco of course was barking because of the knock and wouldn’t leave it alone until Youngjae confirmed it safe. Of course the boy already knew who it was.  

When he opened it he didn’t even have time to say anything because Jinyoung had instantly embraced him in a very tight hug. Jackson strolled in behind him Youngjae managed to free a hand to give the boy a small wave of recognition. When Jinyoung let go he immediately ran over to Jackson and took his hand.

“Nice to see you on land Jinyoung.” Youngjae remarked and the boy mentioned just laughed.

“Well you know it happens every month. Now when are we leaving for BamBams?”

“After I finish a small snack. Want some?”

“What is it?” Jackson interjected as all of them began the walk to the kitchen, Coco at their heels with her tail wagging like crazy. Youngjae remembers when everyone first met Coco and was either scared or in love, mostly a mix of both though.

“Cinnamon Buns.” Youngjae annuoced as he pointed to the plate in the kitchen, Jackson just gasped in horror.

“Youngjae! How could you?!” Youngjae could only look at Jackson with confusion, while Jinyoung was already attacking the plate. “That’s cannibalism!”

Youngjae let out an irritated laugh before hitting Jacksons shoulder in a playful manner. Which of course led to Jackson faking being hurt and egging the other one. Jinyoung just watched their charades go down from afar as he munched on the sweet buns. Only when there was two left on the plate from the five made did they turn and eyeball the culprit, both no longer worried about who hit who and why.     

Jinyoung held up the one he was currently eating and spoke between bites.

“These are…really good Youngjae.” He finished eating and spoke up again. “Oh and I licked them all.”

Jinyoung smiled as the others groaned in agony and pain from being cinnamon bun deprived. If they looked at Jinyoung while doing so they would have noticed him slipping half of one to Coco, who ran off with the prize in her mouth.

“So are we ready to leave?”

>>>> 

BamBams café was his pride and joy, everyone knew that. The small two story building that served mythicals of any size or shape any hot drink they wanted or sweet they could think of. It was painted white on the outside and inside was painted in a soothing pale yellow with dark wood counters and tables, the chairs were metal with yellow cushions on them. It was a sweet place that smelled like baked goods and too much coffee, not that they ever mind.  

Yugyeom was the best thing that could of ever happened to him, everyone also knew that. The tall red haired person with cat ears and a tail ranging in a brindle coat color with splashes of reddish orange and black. Together they made a weird couple, but a good one at that.

As the three of them entered the shop a bell rang to signal their arrival. Soon after a little American shorthair tortoiseshell cat comes running out and shifts.

“Hello.” Yugyeom stated enthusiastically as he waved. A tuxedo cat joined his side and shifted as well after a moment. “Jungkook is here today as well.”

Yugyeom was a cat boy or neko in some other terms. He was an American shorthair with a tortoiseshell coat, even weirder since 1 out 3000 are males. You can probably tell how hyped his family was. Not to mention that it was a dying race with less than a hundred left. Though they were cute most hated being one for one reason only, second genders. Meaning they could be alpha, omega, or beta.

Of course with the second genders came a boat load of problems for some and others not so much. For example, omega males could get pregnant and have children unlike the other male subdivisions. Girls of any subdivision could have kids regardless. With it came heats for omegas and ruts for alphas, betas got away with a clean bill of freedom. The only ones really able to give it a heaven or hell definition though were the cats themselves.

Yugyeom was an omega and claimed many times that the added stuff didn’t bother him to much. Youngjae for one wasn’t too interested in the added stuff as well as long as they all got to hang out together, all five of them. Unless Jungkook wanted to join as well.

“Yugyeom!” A shout called from behind them and the cat boy only had seconds to turn around before behind engulfed in a hug from his boyfriend, BamBam. Once in his arms BamBam peppered Yugyeoms face with kisses. BamBams tail came and wrapped around them.

Unlike everyone else in this town BamBam really was one of a kind, usually found in holy places instead of a diner. Of course Youngjae was the same, but he’s heard rumors of other vamps parading through town. None ever has ever seen another naga in their small little town, never.

Not only was he a naga, but a pretty red dominican mountain boa. They were pretty, docile, and gentle. BamBam was more outgoing and well he was strikingly amazing in looks, mostly due to his crimson red patterned tail that was about twenty-two feet long. A monstrosity to drag around everywhere and heavy enough to kill someone. BamBam would never kill anyone though and tried to limit himself to certain locations to avoid having to drag it around.

None of that was freaky though, what really was freaking was BamBams split tongue. Not a naga thing, but a human thing that eventually became a naga fashion statement.

Jackson coughed and BamBam let go of Yugyeom whos ears were flat against his head in embarrassment.

“So you gonna give us a table or we going to stand here awkwardly?”

BamBam laughed causing his eyes to scrunch up. He turned and waved his hand for them to follow after his trailing tail. He took them to a room in the back with a large table made for eight, four chairs on each side. They all took a seat in a random order.

Jackson of course sat next to Jinyoung who sat next to Youngjae and had an extra seat open, two chairs were moved to either ends of the table leaving two on the unsat side. One for BamBam and the other for Yugyeom.    

They began to talk about everything and anything when a knock sounded at the door. It went silent for a second before Jungkook popped his head in, the little black collar around his neck not making a sound for there was no bell.

Yugyeom had a bell, he was owned and had a home. A collar with a bell was a high sign of pride for a cat boy or cat girl. It showed devotion to the owner and an unspoken promise to be there for as long as they could.

“Can I join you?”

Youngjae knew Jungkooks story or at least the basics. When BamBam found Yugyeom shortly he found Jungkook and took both in. From this day forward the tuxedo cat with no home seemed to be constantly following the tortoiseshell with tortitude around.

Yugyeom stood up and walked over to the barely open door and took Jungkooks hand, leading him to the chair beside him. After that the conversation continued and carried on, small meals were eventually delivered. No stereotypical stuff either.

Like humans for dragons, nope just simple sushi. Or fish for the mermaid instead a chicken sandwich. The two cats were nibbling on some pizza and cake while BamBam was drinking a weird fruit shake, he deemed was a new item he was testing. Youngjae however was just eating a small salad with an odd amount of cherry tomatoes.

As they talked Youngjae could only focus on their eyes. It was weird in a way because everyones eyes were different.

His eyes have a black sclera with a crimson iris and black pupil. Jacksons eyes were different in one of the more common ways, based on emotion. Normally though the brunettes eyes has a white sclera that could fade with emotion, an amber iris, and a black pupil that changes size with emotions. Jinyoungs were reversed in everyway. A black sclera with ice blue iris lined in black and of course a black pupil. BamBam has grey irises with a simple black slit for a pupil and no sclera. Yugyeoms eyes were a white sclera with hazel irises, a black pupil, and a nictitating membrane or third eyelid.

Everyones eyes differed based off race and since many races were mixed nowadays you could never tell if it was natural to the race or a mix.

“So” Jinyoung began as he turned towards Youngjae with a smirk on his face. “You have new neighbors...” He left the sentence hanging, a sign for the other boy to explain.

“Yeah. I believe I told you all about it a while back while they were still building. Remember me complaining about how it was impossible to sleep?” Youngjae looked around the table his hands out in a questioning matter and eyebrow raised. No one said anything and several of them just shook their head. “Well regardless. Yes, I have new neighbors.”

“Across the border right?” Jungkook questioned as he leaned onto Yugyeom who was leaning on BamBam. Youngjae nodded taking a small bite.

“Mhm.” He set the fork down and took a sip of the water given to him. “Yep. There goes my balcony.”

“You can still go out on the balcony.” Jinyoung stated sarcastically, Youngjae simply glared at him.

“Yeah right just wait for me to smile.” Youngjae rolled his eyes and sighed.

“Just bite them!” Jackson shouted out as he shook Jinyoung who was laughing.

“Yeah right he’d be barbequed by the border.” Yugyeom stated through his laughter. Youngjae nodded his head to the sudden realization.

“Well then good luck.” BamBam stated with a snarky smile on his face. Youngjae bit his lower lip before grabbing his fork and placing a tomato on it. He pulled it back and let if fly, hitting BamBam right in the face and spooking Yugyeom and Jungkook so bad that they shifted into cats leaving the chairs for beneath the table.

Of course the fun ended seconds later by a gasping for breath BamBam who was laughing to near death.

“Guys, guys. We can’t joke around.”

BamBam had a point after last time they fooled around and started a nerf war in a local abandoned plantation ended with them in the sheriffs office. Well actually-no never mind it was all of them minus Jungkook of course. What started off as a friendly game ended up spooking Jackson causing to shift and crush the building, but it gets better. After that Jackson burned the building so it wasn’t just a pile of rubble, but a pile of burnt rubble.

So of course Youngjae knew where they were all worried especially the restaurant owner.

Soon after the mini food fight they began to play simple mind games or games like truth or dare, just to kill time. By the time it reached seven Youngjae had to leave.

“So I’ll see you all soon.” The vampire stood and turned leaving everyone else behind so he could go home alone. Yeah sometimes it was hard being the single one in a group of friends and sometimes it made him sad, but he had faith that one day someone would sweep him off his feet. Though it would be tricky with his enhanced reflexes. Oh well.

As he slotted the key into the lock he could Cocos anxious barks from behind the door. When he opened the door she kept jumping on his feet making it nearly impossible to take off his shoes, somehow though he managed.

He gave Coco a small snack and took one look at the dishes before deciding they could wait. He stretched his arms out as he yawned and made way for the balcony. Youngjae would probably still sit out on it even after the new human neighbors moved in. He was there first after all you want him to leave not happening. He opened the door and slipped through the curtain before closing the door behind him, leaving only him and the city night breeze.

His eyes were closed, but they snapped open when he could hear the jingle of keys in the human apartment. He stayed standing and watched as sure enough the lights came on and flooded the dark room, the boxes still there as well as the feathers. Two shadows were broadcasted like a television screen onto the balcony curtain, from that alone he could tell they were males.

Then the curtain shifted a bit revealing them. Two boys of similar height just opposite build. One had dark brown, almost black, hair that seemed to be pushed back to look intimidating. He wore a leather jacket and some gray hoodie beneath that as well as some black jeans that fit him just right. He screamed human in every way possible with his firm build and defined face with small brown eyes.

Beside was the other boy, a bit more mysterious yet able to blend in with his dark clothing from head to toe. Simple black tee with a thin black jacket and some black skinny jeans ripped in all the right places. He was paler than the other and his eyes were hard to make out, though his head of blond hair was pretty out there. Not to mention his scrawny yet muscular frame and perfect face. It was just his eyes.

Maybe Youngjae was staring to much because the blond human looked over and their eyes met. Blondie smiled and Youngjae just stared in confusion before it all made sense. The blond humans eyes changed into a pool of amber flames and black broken wings materialized dropping feathers and black dust here and there.

The blond smiled, showing his defined canines. It was deadly silent despite the dark haired human speaking, words pouring from his mouth like there was no end to it. Youngjae could hear his own breathing and felt his fangs press gently against his lower lip both in worry and anticipation.

Blond boy raised his eyebrows in a mocking fashion while shaking his head then raised his index finger and placed it daintily over his lips. He was doing a mock shush motion while pointing to the other boy and that’s when Youngjae realized it.

His neighbors weren’t human, well one of them. One of them was apart of the extinct races so called killed when the border went up. He looked to confirm it again and sure enough his new neighbor just happened to be a fallen angel. The worst and most deadly mythical out there.           

 


	2. Chapter 2

Youngjae didn’t really think twice when after seeing the fallen angel. He just grabbed his house key, closed the door and was about to run out the door when he ran back in.

“Hey Coco behave I’ll be back soon.” Then he ran out the door and to his destination. Youngjae was proud to be a vampire sometimes. Sometimes would be times like now when his super speed would defiantly come in handy.

What normally would have taken him an hour and a half to get to Jackson and Jinyoungs shared place took him fifteen minutes. And of course he should of knocked only he didn’t and instead just barged in like he owned the place.

“Oh my goodness! You will not beli-“

Definitely should have knocked. Youngjae stepped out and closed the door taking a deep breath trying to erase the image he just saw of Jinyoung and Jackson getting a little closer than needed to just look into each others eyes. Though he would say that Jinyoung looked cute in that short blue dress, you didn’t hear it from him though.

He coughed once loudly and then knocked to make sure the other two heard him. Behind the door he could hear Jinyoungs muttered bickering and Jacksons loud high pitched laughter followed by footsteps. Then the door swung open and Jinyoung stood there dress off now and in Jacksons shorts with an irritated look on his face, Youngjae just smiled hoping it would make things better.

“Something you need?” Jinyoung was a little mad and Youngjae could tell it was the one time a month when him and Jackson could play on the same level, no one ever wanted to get between that. But the fallen angel news was very important.

“So you know how my new neighbors are human right?” Jinyoung just shrugged, if Jackson was wearing anything he probably would have been beside his boyfriend. “Well one of thems not human.” The mermaid raised an eyebrow and Youngjae sighed. “He’s a fallen angel. You know lets eat pure souls to return to heaven kind. Not to mention he’s beyond the border.”

Jinyoung then sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“Youngjae. As fascinating as this sounds. I think it can wait, so how about we talk about this tomorrow.”

“Oh! Of course.” Youngjaes voice carried clear disappointment, but he could understand somewhat. The mermaid smiled and patted his shoulder before closing the door. The vampire then left the cave and just slowly began his walk home, there was no real rush. Once back in the dark forest Youngjae began to kick around sticks as he stuffed his hands into his dark hoodies pockets, in his haste to tell someone he luckily grabbed a coat.

A stick broke to his far left and he stopped moving, breathing even and just stood there, eyes looking everywhere they could. A low growl sounded and an owl hooted as it took off. Then he emerged from the shadows, a man Youngjae has never met before just appearing in front of him reeking of wolf. Four others followed behind and Youngjae could guess why they were here.

“Hm. Look at that a lone vamp, not too common these days.” The man licked his lips and Youngjae contemplated running away. Then someone grabbed Youngjaes arms and twisted them till it popped, he grit his teeth desperate not to shout. Even if he did he was a way away from Jackson and Jinyoungs home and yet a good distance from town.

Youngjae watched as the man stepped forward and pulled out a knife, he wouldn’t even need the knife if he shifted.

“We used to be rivals, but then your kind went and died out.” He tsked, before placing the knife at Youngjaes throat. “But you’re here now.” He pressed the knife down drawing blood and a pained hiss from the vampire. “Lucky us.”

Youngjaes blood was boiling with murder or at least the intent and he could feel it practically taking over. He needed to remain sane though for everyones sake, he heard tales of vampires who let their intent take over and now they were in institutions.

“Look we can work something out-“ The man cut Youngjae off by driving the knife down.    

“I don’t think so.”

Youngjae had to do something, just standing there made him look and feel weak. So with his last hopes said he reached up with his arm that wasn’t hurt and grabbed the knife pulling it out and then ducking out of view followed by a shaky stagger out of range. The wolf threw the knife to the ground clearly pissed and shifted without a second thought. His wolf was huge and Youngjae knew it was a loosing fight.

So he ran even though he said he wasn’t, he ran as fast as he could in hopes of outrunning the wolves. When he finally reached a road he just sped across his aim for his little apartment next to the border.

They followed him though and he could tell by the howls that seemed to close in on him alone. Citizens walking the streets at night looked at him weirdly, but upon hearing the wolves quickly scrambled. No one wanted to get in a werewolf fight that wasn’t theirs. He stopped outside of his apartment as the werewolf was standing there twirling the knife on his finger.

“Bout time you got back. We were wondering if you got lost.”

Youngjae turned and saw his followers closing in on him. Then his arms were being zip tied and they approached, one grabbing his face while the leader placed a syringe over his wrist. It became to clear to Youngjae on what they were trying to do. Instantly the brunette struggled against the binds. The leader plunged it into his wrist so deep a scream spilled loosely from the vampire mouth. It got worse when he actually began to inject the blood into Youngjaes blood stream, it was like a different form and way of consuming blood.

Youngjae could feel himself loose the war against himself as the human blood heightened his senses and his fangs grew lighter in weight. Faintly he could hear the leader snicker and it brought him back. He closed his mouth quickly and broke through the zip ties leaving faint burn marks on his wrist. Instantly the leader backed up with his hands in the air, his little group of followers moving to stand behind him.

“Go away.” No one moved. “Go away!” Youngjae shouted as he bared his fangs and growled.

“Okay. Okay you win. But you should behave better especially if you are the last known vampire out there Choi Youngjae.”

Youngjae didn’t want to hear the common words, it didn’t matter. He growled again and showed only anger through his eyes. Slowly they backed off with some laughter and shoulder slaps to one another almost disregarding Youngjae completely.

He turned and fell to the ground bile rising in his throat, then he let it loose all over the dirt. After a minute of emptying his stomach he stood up and staggered up the stairs, heading into his apartment. He was thankful Coco didn’t come to greet him.

Once in the house he easily slipped off his shoes and ran a hand through his hair as he made a sloppy beeline for the kitchen sink since it was closer than the bathroom. Though after slashing some water on his face and downing a water bottle he decided to check his face and the only mirror in the small apartment was in the bathroom.

He looked fine or as far as he could tell from looking at his reflection. His eyes through were scary, bits of his black pupils had mixed with his red irises. The human blood in his body also mad his veins a brighter blue against his now slightly paler body. Youngjae wanted to cry at how disheveled he looked, but stopped when he ran his tongue over one of his fangs.  

When realization hits you sometimes it hurts other times it kills. This would be the time where it would be sack dab in the middle.

Growing up Youngjae had so many suspicions on him being the last and now if he really was then he was a shameful vampire. What was a vampire that couldn’t stand human blood?

Nothing, just a vampire wannabe.

A tear fell onto the sink and Youngjae looked back up in the mirror. He saw his own lost reflection crying out for help and a tired as all hell looking vampire. Youngjae took a shaky breath and wiped his tears away before looking back up.

He nearly jumped in shock by the figure standing behind him. It was just a shadow, but after a second the shadow materialized and formed either a damn good replica or the real boy from earlier. The fallen angel just stood there for a minute and Youngjae stopped moving just watching the others movements in the mirror. Then the angel was behind him looking in the mirror with him. Youngjae contemplated turning around and giving this guy a good piece of his mind, but his mind was running a thousand miles an hour with questions.

Like how the hell was this mythical behind him if you can’t cross the border or better how was this even real. Maybe it was all a bad dream and he ate something he wasn’t supposed to.

But it wasn’t a dream and the fallen angel confirmed that for him when he grabbed Youngjae and slammed him against the wall beside the sink. Youngjae would have fought if he could, but the human blood was still coursing through his veins and if he did fight it would probably kill everyone in the apartment building.

At this time he realized his arm was better, back in place, and he blamed it on the side affects of drinking blood. His breathing picked up as the dark angel smiled. Without even wasting a second the angel leaned up and bit Youngjaes neck hard to the point of drawing blood. It left a mark and blood stains on the vampires neck, he fell limp as the fallen angel bit him.

When the other finally let go there was a little blood left on his lips. Youngjae kind of wanted to lick it off.

“Mark.”

Then he was gone with a cloud of smoke leaving only a black feather and Youngjae with a bunch of questions.

“Mark?” Youngjae brought his hand up to his neck and felt the bite mark still wet with his blood. He turned and looked at it in the mirror and it was bad, well bad considering it was just human teeth and no cat teeth or werewolf teeth. Though it still seemed suspicious. 

After cleaning it and bandaging it, he left the bathroom picking up the feather and tossing it in the trash. He was going to forget all about the fallen angel and worse case scenario would have him moving out. No if and or buts about it. His new neighbors screamed creepy and weird.

On the way to his room to finally sleep after a long night of chaos he passed by the closed balcony. Slowly he tiptoed over to the window and pulled back the curtain.

The apartment across the border was quiet and dark. He breathed a sigh of relief and closed the curtain before hurrying to his room. Once inside he found Coco in her bed, he picked her up and set her down on his pillows before climbing in next to her, letting himself fall asleep to her soft breathing.

>>>> 

Yugeyom sipped on his drink as Youngjae told him that what Jackson told everyone from what Youngjae briefly conveyed to Jinyoung was just a bad dream. A little lying never hurt no one, well beside that greedy fairy on the outskirts of town. That was a story for another time though.

“So you freaked out and interrupted Jackson and Jinyoungs once a month cross dressing special for nothing. Not to mention you’re alive.”

Youngjae just let his head fall and hit the table.

“No…” The vampire mumbled. “Well yes.”

Yugyeom began to sputter out in laughter as Youngjae lifted his head and glared at the other boy. The cat briefly apologized and deemed it not funny, but not even a minute later he was dying of laughter again. Youngjae just brought his head down on the table again.

“You know if you saw the look Jinyoung was giving me you wouldn’t be laughing.” Youngjae stated as he lifted his head. It stopped Yugyeom from laughing for about three seconds before he began again, a sharp smack to his head though put an end to it.

“If you keep laughing I’ll pull your tail.” Jinyoung plopped down next to Youngjae and whined as he leaned against the vampires arm.

“Sorry about yesterday. You know if I upset Jackson that I’ll get punished, not that I would mind.”

“Oh my god! Jinyoung no one wants to know what goes on behind closed doors!” Youngjae shouted causing the boy to smirk.

“Really? Because I’m pretty sure last night you were trying to join us.”

“No!” Youngjae shouted loudly hoping it would lower Jinyoungs raised eyebrow, but instead everyone in the small café just looked at them. “Look it was just a bad dream that was it.” The vampire claimed as he took a sip from his glass of water.

“Uh huh.” Jinyoung disagreed as he flagged down a waiter and after ordering turned back to the two other mythicals. Only then did he take notice of the massive gauze wrap on Youngjaes neck.        

Jinyoung touched it and something in Youngjae flipped, his pupils turned to small slits as he bared his fangs at the poor mermaid. When Yugyeom coughed a moment later it broke the two out of their frozen states and others around them continued to look the other way.

“Sorry, just Coco.” Youngjae apologized and lied in the same sentence, he felt he should apologize for lying. “Sorry.” There now he did and felt no pain, well beside him neck. Surprisingly a fallen angel bite can be a pain literally. Jinyoungs small order of a weird looking tuna sandwich was set down and the conversation drifted from the vampire, to which he was very thankful for.

One minute Youngjae was laughing and nodding his head to what nonsense the cat hybrid was spouting the next he’s asleep, his mind in dream land far from reality.

“Welcome. I was wondering when you would show up.” Youngjae turned around so fast he fell, thankfully someone caught him. That someone being none other than the fallen angel who bit him last night, instantly he broke from the others hold and stepped away.

“What do you want?” Then after a second. “Where am I?”

The fallen angel laughed and snapped his fingers, a full couch set appeared. The blond angel took a seat and patted the spot next to him for Youngjae to sit. He was not listening and refused to sit though.

“I asked you a question!” Youngjae demanded as he began to worry.

The angel sighed and tsked before snapping his fingers again, the couch set disappeared and the angel was standing in front of him leaving barely any room between them.

“You ask to many qu-“ The angels figure flickered out for a moment before reappering only looking more lost. “Look I don’t have time for questions or games he’s coming and I need you to save me please.”

Youngjae looked at the fallen angel and could see fright and worry in his eyes, maybe it was a cruel game that fallens used to steal souls or trick other mythicals. But this one looked generally concerned and scared.

“Who?”

“I don’t know his name you just have to help me please. My name is Mar-“ Then he was gone completely gone leaving in a cloud of dark smoke once again and an angel feather on the floor.

“Youngjae!” The water hit him faster than he could move away and it was cold. By the time the vampire regained composure he was sopping wet, no longer in dream land, and the fallen angel was gone. Youngjae swallowed deeply before looking over to the one who shouted his name.

“What happened while I was out?”

“Your kidding me right?” Jinyoung stated clearly not happy with the younger boy. “Well for starters you just black out right here then it’s like you were having a nightmare and that” Jinyoung pointed to his neck and Youngjae realized what he was talking about. “Started to glow well actually it was on fire, no lie. What even is that?” Jinyoung never steered far from the conversation, but it was clear he wanted answers and with the mermaid you really couldn’t argue.

“Well it’s a fallen angel bite.”

Yugyeom stopped playing with the ice in his drink and Jinyoung just stared in disbelief.

“What?”

Youngjae scratched his neck awkwardly and said it again.

“It’s a fallen angel bite.”

“Youngjae you’re kidding.”

“I’m not kidding Yugyeom.”

“Oh my.”

“Exactly what Yugyeom said now lets go we need to get that off.” Jinyoung was up and pulling his arm, he didn’t really have much of choice. As Jinyoung dragged him out he waved bye to Yugyeom.

The cat hybrid was allowed out and went out when he wanted, but he preferred to get permission from BamBam before doing so and would sometimes even drag Jungkook out too.

Jinyoung stopped pulling the younger boy once they rounded the corner and stopped in front of the deer satyrs shop, she is a very kind lady who is pretty much married to nature not that anyone would really care.

“We need to get rid of that I’ve heard they’re really bad and one would just generally assume that an extinct species of mythicals is very bad!” Jinyoungs voice raised in volume as the sentence carried on and once finished he apologized and just blamed it on worries.       

“Jinyoung I can promise you that I am fine.” Youngjae pried the worried mermaids hand from his hand and smiled his sunshine smile with his fangs peeking out. The other boy wasn’t really convinced though so Youngjae pinched his cheeks and quickly dashed out of range when Jinyoung muttered out a curse with his hand raised.

The mermaid sighed and shrugged, shaking his head silenty.

“Look I guess you’re right. BUT if anything and I mean anything changes you get your ass over to me pronto. Got it?”

“Yes…mom.”

Jinyoung kicked the unsuspecting vampire and laughed as the younger fell to the pavement.

“Take that as pay back. By the way is this from your new neighbors?” 

Jinyoung caught the other off guard and he just shook his head. 

"No." 

"Good."

They parted ways shortly after and once home Youngjae was greeted by Coco who was happily wagging her tail, which of course made her whole body shake with excitement as she begged at the vampires legs.

“Hello Coco.” He took his shoes off and headed to the kitchen, giving Coco some fresh water and food before walking back over to the balcony. This time he could see the lights on in the human apartment and decided why the hell not maybe he’ll get some answers.

So he stepped out on the balcony and let the cold air blow away some of his worries, only some though. He stood there for however long, shortly after though the fallen angel joined him with a simease cat at his heels.

“Nora no.” He stated simply pushing back the cream and brown colored feline. Once he successfully picked her up and basically tossed her back in he closed the door and leaned over his balcony on his elbows.

“Careful.” Youngjae stated not ready to play games with a not so strange stranger.

“Ah. I know thank you though.” The conversation died pretty quickly after that, but Youngjae brought it back when his bite mark got hot.

“What’s this?” He pointed to it and winced a bit as it burned. “And who are you exactly. I want all the details too no skipping out.”  

“Oh that.” The fallen angel let out a shaky laugh. “That is a way for me to travel beyond the border and such. I’m Mark by the way, a fallen angel as you are a vampire.”

“And such?”

“Its to complicated.”

Youngjae ignored his statement and continued to beat the boy up with questions. “So, Mark you crossed the border to get to me so why do this then.”

“I did that so you could help me, I’m in danger and so is Jae. You’ve seen him I know you have, the tall other boy that lives in here, yeah that’s my boyfriend Jaebum. I know this may seem like a rush, but I’m-we’re in danger.”

“From who?” Youngjae pestered leaning forward a bit, but not to close to the border.

“The government, God, myself.” Mark laughed and Youngjae just rolled his eyes.

Youngjae was confused on several parts, but just let them drop to lazy to ponder. Well that and if you argue with an angel, fallen as well, you get nowhere. Literally.  

“Yourself?”

“Split personality with my bad angel half and good angel half.”

Youngjae made an ‘O’ shape with his mouth in understanding.

“Yeah, he’s not to friendly either. I want him gone and in order to do that I need your help.”

 “This is sounding off.”

“Yes I know, but I really need your help. I need you to cross the border for me and save my soul, vampires can do that right?”

“Look Mark as much as I appreciate all the I need you shit I really can’t help you.”

“No you don’t understand Youngjae.”

Youngjae had begun to turn around ready to walk back inside when he heard his own name being spoken by a stranger he never told it to.

“You are special. You’re different. You are my savior.”

The vampire just shook his head as old memories of dark days resurfaced.

“I’m not special at all and I’m definitely not your savior. If you want someone to help you find another mythical I bet there are a ton willing to help you.” He left then leaving Mark alone on the balcony just staring at where Youngjae used to stand.

As Youngjae closed the door behind him Coco approached, he picked her up and nuzzled her soft fur into his cheeks. The fallen angel was bad news and Youngjae wanted none of that.

He set Coco down on the bed and then left her in the locked bedroom despite her protests. It was clear what he had to do.

Youngjae travelled to the kitchen and picked up the chefs knife, watching in glisten in the kitchen light. He smiled and let out a shaky laugh before plunging the blade down on the fallens bite mark. The vampire could feel the instantaneous results, the bond being broken and the wound healing by fire.  

He removed the kitchen knife and sank to the floor, he didn’t scream for two reasons. One it didn’t particularly hurt and two he didn’t want to worry his old neighbors. As he removed the knife he could feel his breathing become heavier and slower. His heart rate was dropping and if felt like he could hear it in his ears.

Then he tossed the knife across the floor and began to close his eyes. Only as doing so a dark shape lingered above him with a wide smile and burnt angel wings.


	3. Chapter 3

“You know that was probably the dumbest move you could make.” Youngjaes eyes slowly opened as he looked up to Mark, or was it dark Mark? “I thought you were smarter than that, apparently not though.” Whichever Mark it was took a seat beside Youngjae only then did the young vampire begin to take in his settings.

A simple black walled and black floored room with no windows and just an unlit fireplace. He sat on the only chaise lounge as the other boy sat on the only armchair. All the furniture was a dark grey going perfect with the dark rooms theme of well darkness.

“Hey! You going to speak?” The fallen angel hit the vampires cheek hard and Youngjae bolted up, definitely dark Mark.

“Why should I?” The young vampire seethed and hissed a bit.   

“Listen here Youngjae I am in charge, see this.” Mark pulled down his own shirt a bit on his right shoulder and reveled a similar looking angel bite on it. His though wasn’t like Youngjae bruised and healed one, one that seemed nonexistent at this point. Still though his hands reached up to confirm the wounds existence. It was there and warm though healed and now just another part of his skin.    

“You will listen to me and obey me as long as you can feel the fire of my pain.” Dark Mark claimed and Youngjae could feel the healed bite mark heating up. “If you think you can win, you’re wrong.”

That was it the last straw

“You know I don’t mean to be rude, but I am lost. Like very lost. I’m pretty sure you’re dark Mark too and nice Mark is MIA at the moment, but I’m more confused on your goal and what it has to do with me. Main point if you wanna call it that. Like you have to explain better or not just drop a sentence then switch topics because boy does it-“

“Enough. Oh my goodness.” Marks eyes softened and Youngjae smiled. “You rambled so much you scared him.”

“Well not my goal, but if it gets me some answers then perfect.”

“If you’re looking for answers just ask, I don’t bite. Though you might.” Mark smirked and nudged the vampires leg gently before taking a seat beside him.

“What are you looking to achieve?”

“I want to get rid of the other me or at least combine it back to myself so I can be whole again instead of evil or good with no in between.”

“Why do you need me?”

“Honestly I think you’re pretty cute and as the last of our species I think we should stick together.” Youngjae nodded slowly not sure he was agreeing one hundred percent to the others statement. “No, but in all honesty. Royal or purebloods can heal wounds to souls, technically that would make me whole again.”

“Sorry to break it to ya, but I’m no where near royal status.”

“Worth a shot.”

“Wasted one more like.”

Mark smiled as he watched the vampire slowly roll his eyes for added effect. Youngjaes head was turned away from him and he decided to take a chance, so he leaned over and ghosted his lips over Youngjaes smooth cheeks. The other boy noticed though and fell backwards scared stiff.

It didn’t really stop Mark now, instead he just leaned over the other boy and smirked.

“Scared?”

“Yeah!” Youngjae stated with no hint of sarcasm or fright in his tone more like boldness. Mark backed off not wanting to scare the vampire awake and ruin their only chance at talking.

“I’ll fix up the wound by the way, your removal attempt that really didn’t work.” Youngjae hit Marks shoulder and the older let out a shriek. “Don’t do anything like that again though sometimes I can’t control it and I could cause you to explode in flames.”

Youngjaes face looked frozen in fear as he blinked quickly a couple times to express both concern and shock.

“It’s true, but I wouldn’t hurt such a cute thing like you.”

Youngjae backed off.

“You have a boyfriend Mark.”

“He’s pretty open minded to my ideas.” Mark winked and Youngjae just stared a bit in disgust but mostly in mild interest. “Alright enough chit chat. Wake up.” Marks voice lowered at the last words and had Youngajes head turning in confusion. “Wake up.” It became blurred before the room around him dissolved and he was falling.

Youngjae took in a large breath of air and snapped his eyes open only to see Yugyeom inches from his face. The cat hybrid dark ears twitch as he noticed the boy waking, then he smiled and jumped up running off somewhere his bell jingled as he left.

“Jackson he’s awake!” Cue an okay followed by a crash noise then a cursing Jackson and lastly a scolding Jinyoung, but wait a seconds later Yugyeoms bell collar goes off like crazy. Jinyoung probably got to him and then Jackson, maybe Youngjae was next. 

Sure enough Jinyoung walks in and approaches Youngjae.

“Oh Jae.” Jinyoung scooped him up, don’t ever underestimate Jinyoung, and carried him to the couch. As he was placed down he saw Yugyeoms tail sticking out from underneath the couch and Jackson was on top of it sitting in the corner pouting. “What happened?”

Youngjae blinked still half dazed from sleep and looked at his friend. His hand reached up for the wound and felt around, it was just warm and there was no puncture mark or indication of his removal attempt.

“I-I don’t know.”

“Well that’s great.” Jinyoung stated sarcastically as he ruffled Youngjaes hair standing up again. “You good?”

“I believe so.” Youngjae said with zero confidence or belief.

“Good. Come on Jackson lets go make lunch, you got food right?”

Youngjae nodded and once the two left Yugyeom was out from the couch and beside the vampire. Yugyeom was different in a way that amazed, the boy seemed more cat than human and loved his collar. Most cat hybrids do though, just the thought of being owned by another mythical who loves them is enough. BamBam doesn’t mind it either.

Yugyeom pouted and laid down to rest on Youngjaes lap, he didn’t mind nor would Yugyeoms boyfriend.

“I’m sleepy.”

“Then sleep.” Youngjae stated plainly, running his hand through Yugyeom soft hair and occasionally scratching behind his ears. The cat boy sure enough fell asleep moments later purring and his tail twitching left then right then left again. It was cute if Youngjae was being honest.

Jinyoung reappeared moments later with a grilled cheese done just right with a side of potato chips and some lemon lime soda. It was kind of parent like in way, though it made him laugh slightly to see Jackson have a similar meal only his sandwich was a peanut butter and jelly. It was times like these that Youngjae was truly grateful for his friends.

No one brought it back up either instead they just ate in silence.

“Youngjae can we have a sleepover tonight?” Jackson suggested and Youngjae nodded.

“Sure why not.”

So then the conversation drifted towards the plans for the night and even though Jinyoung wasn’t badgering him about his health he was making sure everything was okay. Eventually after the food was eaten Yugyeom left, saying something about how he was going to get in trouble for leaving to hang out with a vampire. Though they got the feeling he didn’t mind being in trouble from the suggestive wink and eyebrow raise he tossed their way before mad dashing out the door.

There was only three of them and Youngjae slept on a king sized bed since it was a leftover from his witch mother, so they would all sleep together with Coco somewhere between.

As they snuggled together for warmth and just overall comfort Youngjae raised a question from nowhere under the comforter.

“How many days left Jinyoung?”

“Two at the most. One at the least.”

Youngjae said nothing, but instead pulled the boy closer. He would hold on for however long he needed as long as he didn’t leave him at night. The vampire fell asleep surprisingly fast despite him being out for a couple hours talking with the fallen angel. Better yet his dreams weren’t plagued by said angel as a matter of fact he dreamt of nothing and nothingness, he was aware of it and yet made no move to change it after all the nothing was welcoming.

When he woke up it was to Jacksons shrieking about Coco slobbering on his face or something. Youngjae paid no mind and wrapped his arms around Jinyoungs waist letting himself rest his head on the mermaids back. Thankfully the older didn’t mind and didn’t care about his boyfriend that much.

A moment later though a heavy wait fell on both the boys as Jackson laid himself spread eagle on top of the two.

“Youngjae…” Jackson whined as he majorly pouted, Youngjae could vaguely see through his squinted eyes. “It’s almost noon, I’m hungry and Jinyoung needs to go home.”

Right, he nearly forget that the other boy was a mermaid, but he did ask about it last night. His fault for forgetting.

“Okay. Okay.” Youngjae sat up and made his way out of bed, leaving Jinyoung alone covered in five various blankets while Jackson followed close behind him.

“What do you want?” Youngjae asked while scratching his messy bed head in a failed attempt to fix it.

“Well since I took Coco out for a walk this morning, while everyone else was asleep, I stopped by the store as well and got what we need to make french toast and…” Jackson beamed a smile widely before shouting loudly and pulling the recipe off the counter. “Coffee cake!”

Youngjae smiled and laughed, gently hitting the older boy on the shoulder as Jinyoung rounded the corner.

“Why is everyone so loud?” Jinyoung complained as he moved over to Youngjae and looped an arm around his shoulder. Jackson smiled and basically bounced over to where Jinyoung stood looping his arm around said boy while showing off the recipe like it was a prized treasure map.

“Okay well then lets start.”

No one in their small group of five would ever admit to the small things, so no one ever really praised Youngjaes baking abilities. Or Jacksons abilities to be a personal heater in the winter, damn dragon.

By the time they were done making the cake two out of the three were covered in flour somehow. Oh and Coco was probably too but she was white so you couldn’t tell. Jinyoung was the only one not covered and that was probably because he was the smartest out of the three, but then again it didn’t last long with Jackson around.

When Jinyoung turned around and wiped his hands off after putting the cake in the oven Jackson threw flour on him and proclaimed it to be snow, Jinyoung was having none of it. He marched over and took his own handful while tossing it at Jackson who was hiding behind Youngjae only the intended target missed and hit a bystander.

“Oh my god! Youngjae I’m so sorry.” Jinyoung rushed over to the boy whose face looked like a painted clowns covered in the white flour. With a damp wash cloth he began to remove it when Youngjae hit him with something sticky, maple syrup.

“Hah!” Youngjae shouted loudly in the mermaids face. “Though seriously don’t attack me because I need to make and want to eat french toast soon.” Jinyoung nodded and left him alone once the flour was off and by that point Jackson was back in. “You can borrow some of my clothes if you want though it may be small and could you give Coco just a good once over then pick up your mess, mostly Jackson though.

After however long all three boys were sat around the small table with french toast and warm coffee cake in front of them. Jinyoung and Jackson were both wearing one of Youngjaes tees and their underwear, but nothing else as their clothes were in the wash cleaning. Coco was in her small pen too after a quick bath to remove any flour that hit her accidently, the kitchen was also clean thanks to Jackson.

It was nice having them around and Youngjae forgot all about Mark for sometime.

“MH. This is seriously good Youngjae.” Jinyoung stated between bites of french toast, Jackson agreed with an unneeded moan of satisfaction. Thankfully the mermaid hit his boyfriend for the inappropriate act.

After the french toast was the coffee cake and then movie time on the couch as they waited for their clothes to finish, Jackson fell back asleep leaving only the two left.

“Jinyoung.” Youngjae called out as he leaned against the boy, Jinyoung was sat in between the vampire and dragon, since Jackson fell asleep he was on both their laps lightly snoring. The volume seemed to fade away as Youngjae continued not caring if the other was listening. “Am I the last vampire out there?”

“No.” Jinyoung lowered the volume as he turned to face the other. “No way. If you’re the last vampire then I’m pretty sure I’d be the last as well and BamBam would be extinct.”

“Well mermaids typically live closer to the coast and not in the middle of nowhere with only a small lake. Nagas typically reside at temples and flourish among them and royal families. I really could be the last.” Youngjaes eyes saddened at the thought and Jinyoung grabbed his cheeks.

“Whos telling you such lies? Huh. Who do I need to beat up!?”

Youngjae laughed slightly and removed Jinyoungs hands while shaking his head.

“No one. It’s just me and my thoughts.” Youngjaes hand unconsciously scratched at his shoulder and Jinyoung knew.

“It’s him isn’t it.”

“No. Jinyoung thank you for caring, but it really is just me.” Youngjae smiled and the other sighed, the vampire knew he won. “I think the clothes are done.” The vampire stood and left not giving the mermaid a chance to fire back questions riddled with concern.

Youngjae pulled the clothes out of the dryer and set them down in folded piles. He sighed and when he looked up Mark was there in the mirror, eyes soft and knowing had the vampire melted.

The mirror fogged over and words slowly appeared. Three of them so simple and yet meaningful.

Sorry…Don’t Worry.

Youngjae erased them and picked up the clothes leaving the laundry room and heading back to the living room. He set the clothes down on the coffee table and Jinyoung looked at them to him.

“Let’s get changed and go out. I’m tired of being cooped up.” Jinyoung smiled and pushed Jackson off him.

“Good idea.”

About ten minutes later they were all dressed and ready to go, except for Jackson. Jackson was in half dragon form waiting by the door, he insisted on giving everyone a ride and deemed no clothes felt more comfortable. Jinyoung had no problem with it. Once making sure the curtains were drawn, Coco was secured in her pen, the stove was off, and that all lights were not on they left. Jackson shifted and let Jinyoung climb on with Youngjae close behind. Then they were off, soaring above their small town on the border.

It was a border and thankfully not a dome, so they could fly as high as they wanted to with no limits. Youngjae relaxed as he felt Jinyoung wrap his arms around him and the wind going steadily through his brown hair. It was always nice to have a flight. Jackson only let Jinyoung do it normally since they took Yugyeom last time and Jackson got so badly scratched up it was funny yet scary. Since then Yugyeom has been banned, Jungkook enjoyed the flight though and begged to go another round. Same species different personalities, how funny.

When they moved in to the forest they began to dive through the trees with expert skill and avoid anything that you would want to avoid. Eventually they arrived back at the couples home and Jackson shifted as Jinyoung walked over and passed him his clothes, giving him a quick kiss and thank you.              

Youngjae always found their home inviting and different, maybe because it was an underwater cave either way it was really cool. There was a total of three rooms. A bathroom, a kitchen, and a bedroom. The bedroom was out in the front though so when you opened up the main door or stumbled in you’d be in their bedroom.

It was weird and highly complex to explain if you couldn’t see it. Jinyoung and Jackson began to walk down leaving Youngjae on the forest floor.

“You coming?” Jackson yelled and Youngjae smiled his decision made.

“Nah. I’m going to run by BamBams though. I’ll see you soon!” Then Youngjae took off before either of them could respond, his vampire speed being very helpful in the situation. Though instead of going to the café he went to the border. The border cut off the forest midway and Youngjae could only marvel at it through the clear design, he once threw a stone and saw the yellow hexagonal pattern it made up. It looked like a beehive in a sorts and later the border police showed up, they didn’t leave for a whole week. Since then Youngjae only looked through the clear force field and wondered what was on the other side based off what little he could see.   

An owl called out and then Mark was there in front of him, well on the other side of the force field. By this point Youngjae was used to it.

“Hey.”

“Hi Youngjae.”

“What do you need now?”

“Nothing. Can’t we just spend some quality time together?”

“Oh your dark Mark.”

“Yep.”

The conversation died then and there, Youngjae proceeded to turn and walk away.

“Just going to leave like that?!” Mark shouted.

“Pretty much we live right next to each other.”

“Fine then.” A breeze blew through the trees and when Youngjae turned to look back Mark was gone.

“Good riddance.” Youngjae muttered and began to the slow walk home, no real rush other than Coco who he fed earlier.  The woods were dimming as dusk settled around and Youngjae felt oddly at peace, it felt clam and cool and called to him.

By the time he got home he could barely feel his fingers as they were frozen stiff, nonetheless he opened his warm apartment door and stepped into the dark space. It was a tad bit warmer inside and Youngjae hung up his light coat before rushing off to check on his beloved puppy.

She was sleeping soundly and kicking her small white fuzzy legs every so often, she must be having a good dream. Youngjae wondered if his current dreams about Mark were dreams or nightmares, he was going with the latter.

As he passed by the living room the curtain to the balcony rustled and he could see someone out on the opposite side, someone who wasn’t Mark. Youngjae weighed the options before deciding to move forward and check it out. He slid out on the balcony and saw the other man who Mark lived with, Jaebum if he recalled correctly.

Jaebum waved and Youngjae looked him over in a not so subtle way. Black tank that fit really well and some dark sweatpants that hung low on his wait. A built frame and chiseled cheeks with small dark eyes and hair hanging over his face. He was hot and Youngjae found himself thinking back to Mark saying how the man before him was open to options, he wondered if the option included vampires and polyamory. Probably not.

“Hi.” Youngjae spoke in a calm voice that was soft as he got to the edge of his balcony leaning over slightly, there was a good four feet between both balconies and at two was the border. The other man waved and Youngjae could see him holding a beer in one hand.

“Hey.” Oh man Jaebums voice was deep yet so perfect it made Youngjae shiver.

“I’m Youngjae and before you ask, a vampire.” Youngjae showed the other man his fangs, surprisingly Jaebum just nodded calling it cool before introducing himself.

“I’m Jaebum and before you assume, I am a human.” Jaebum showed off his smile and Youngjae felt like he could have melted then and there. Their conversation carried on for sometime and broke at others way past Jaebums lone beer and the amount of time Youngjae could stand on his legs.

When they finally did part ways Youngjae learned so much on the mysterious Jaebum that he could write a book about it. For once there was no Mark in the immediate equation only him and Jaebum, but when you wanted the end total Mark was there.

Youngjae sighed as he crawled into bed not bothering to change or check on Coco, who was semi self sufficient. Then he fell asleep. Maybe that was his second mistake and the first would be getting to know Jaebum, because he could see in his dreams dark Mark killing Jaebum or the government killing both for being illegals and housing one.

Worst of all Youngjae could see himself locking in an invisible box unable to do anything. When he woke up at six on the dot he made up his mind and decided to help Mark, but it wasn’t going to be for the blond angel no it would be for the dark haired human who had Youngjaes full interest taken or not.    


	4. Chapter 4

Youngjae made a mug of coffee, downed it, then took Coco for a walk and had several neighbors admire her for her cuteness others questioned it. Once back home he had another coffee and some toast before giving Coco her breakfast as well. Finally at eleven after watching old show reruns he was out on the balcony waiting, he conveyed the need to talk to Mark through the bond and hoped the other would show.

Sure enough one minute past eleven Mark pops his head out and oh boy he must have just woke up. His blond hair is tousled and his eyes all sleepy not to mention his oversized loose gray tank and matching sweatpants.

“What?” Mark asked a bit snippy, but that was probably from Youngjae waking him up.

“I’ll help you.” Youngjae stated and Marks face lit up, the sleepiness magically disappearing being replaced with joy.

“Really?”

Well, yeah of course Youngjae would help him. For well Jaebum more than Mark, but maybe that was because the other was a dark mythical while Jaebum was just a human with a serious cat addiction. Though he was still a bit unsure on how to help him, oh well he’d just listen to Marks instructions while he talked him through it.

“Yeah.”

“Thank you! If the border didn’t exist I’d give you a big hug right now.” Mark mimicked a hugging motion and Youngjae smiled before copying the motion.

“Sending one back!” They were shouting even though there was a small space between not to be heard, but out of pure excitement. Marks laughter filled the small balcony and Youngjae could only smile.

After they chatted for hours and hours on end, Mark finally let Youngjae go with a promise of seeing him later. The vampire nodded and told him he had to run somewhere real quick, but he’d be back later. He closed the balcony and stopped.

He wondered if the government was watching them, analyzing them, listening to them. Youngjae shook his head in an attempt to shake the disbelief. Coco’s bark though was what snapped him out of such awkward thoughts, though it didn’t really shake the overall thought. The vampire stepped out of his apartment and began the walk to BamBams café, Jinyoung and Jackson were probably just waiting for the week to be over by this point.

The café was per usual busy with costumers of all races sitting or leaving with a smile on their faces. Youngjae knew the way though and walked up the spiral stairs, no one stopped him, and down the long hall. He knocked on the first door and Jungkook opened it.

“Hey.”

“Hi Youngjae.”

Youngjae didn’t mean to, but he peered a bit around Jungkook and spotted a suitcase packed.

“You going somewhere?”

Jungkook smiled and nodded eagerly.

“I met this really nice werewolf and he introduced me to his centaur friend and we get along really well, like really well, so I’m going to live over there now.”

“Wow.” Youngjae smiled and gave the cat hybrid a hug. “That’s amazing, now if only I could find someone.”

“You will. I can feel it, but I think you already met them.” Jungkook stated and the vampire recalled how once Yugyeom told him that they could read a bit into futures and shit. “Either way I know that when you do find someone they will be the luckiest person on earth.” Jungkook smiled and Youngjae couldn’t resist. Scrunching up his own face squealing over Jungkooks cuteness he rubbed the cats head.           

“Alright I don’t want to keep you waiting, so I’m leaving now.” Youngjae waved bye to Jungkook and headed further down the hall eventually he stopped at the only white door in a hall of dark doors. A sign hung on the door in a cute childish way with bubble letters and little cat stickers, Youngjae knocked. A reminder of last time he didn’t flooded his head as the door opened with Yugyeom sticking his head out.

“Oh hi Youngjae!” Yugyeom pulled the older boy into his room and pushed him to sit on his bed before running off to his closet. The younger boy pulled out a box that Youngjae has seen many times, it was his bell collar box, a special box he only showed to certain favorites. “BamBams not feeling to well and I was going to make him soup, but I want to look cute when doing it.”

Oh, Youngjae understood now. He stood up and walked over to Yugyeoms closet digging around in the back until his hands found what he was looking for, he pulled it out and set it on Yugyeoms bed.

“This is what you need with a cute lace collar and stockings too.”

“Are you sure this won’t give him the wrong idea?” Yugyeom stated looking down on the maid outfit laid on his bed as well as a nice pair of stockings and heels on the floor.

“No if anything you might give him the right idea.” Youngjae winked and Yugyeom hit his arm.

“Youngjae since when were you like this?”

“Since I was stuck with Jinyoung for the past two days.” Youngjae stated and Yugyeom smiled before laughing.  After that Yugyeom tried it on and chatted with general topics between Youngjae. Eventually though night was falling and Youngjae had to leave so Yugyeom could have help BamBam.

“Hey can you close today?” Yugyeom asked as Youngjae slipped on his shoes.

“Sure and good luck.” Youngjae said dashing out quickly, but no fast enough to see Yugyeoms blush as well as his ears and tail hiding in embarrassment. Most of the workers knew Youngjae for his angelic personality and agreed when he told them it was time to close, which was on time too since it was nearing nine.

The walk home was nice and he enjoyed the overall atmosphere, the crisp spring air and blooming leaves. Months passed though and seasons changed the leaves falling and reblooming again.

Mark and Youngjae got to know each other really well, the vampire began to look forward to the nightly dreams with Mark or even dark Mark. He even began to talk more with Jaebum and his crush seemed to move onto the other boy as well. Was it possible to have a crush on two people who were already in a relationship?

Oh well, not his problem at the moment, well yet.

Youngjae waved bye to the nymph who cut his hair and she smiled before waving back. Once outside of the hair salon he stretched and ran a hand through his newly cut hair. He stopped by the pet store and grabbed some food for Coco before heading home, his small puppy was also fuzzy and needed a haircut. He would put it down on the calendar hanging in his kitchen that Jaebum told him was a good idea to have.

Once he opened the door Coco was there at his heels her one eye staring back at his two, he loved her so much.

“Hello Coco!” He called out to her in that baby voice he used specifically for her. “I got dinner.” She jumped around his legs as he moved his way around the kitchen to the closet where he put his little puppy’s food. Jaebum told him that his cats would still get to it, so they placed their cat food in drawers.  

Youngjae set the food down and smiled, closing the door then picking up his small puppy and set her on his shoulder. He carried her around until his bite mark from Mark, he still found that sentence funny, grew hot and burned really bad. He set her down and rushed to the nearest sink, which was thankfully the kitchen and turned the water on icy cold. Without much thought he grabbed a glass sitting in the dish drying rack and filled it, pouring it over the bite mark in hopes it would cool. It didn’t though and no matter how many times he tried it wouldn’t work.

His face had tears running down as the temperature increased as well as the pain, it burned really bad and he wanted it stop to just stop. He began to cry as it seemed to spread through his veins and he lost all feeling and abilities to stand or hold things as the glass fell and shattered on the floor. Youngjae fell shortly after close by, maybe even on top, of it. Coco was barking and he was crying before he fell back and the pain brought his eyes closed.

He was back in the dream world that dark Mark controlled, the dark lined room with no hint of white seeping through. He flexed his fingers as a test and was pleased to know he could feel them. After that he was tempted to stand, but a pained face entered the room. Not dark Mark, but just Mark. Just Mark dressed in dark colors with his eyes blazing an odd amber.

“Youngjae…” Marks voice was pained as he fell and Youngjae was up and out of his seat rushing over to the other, then someone else entered. Someone the young vampire never expected.

“Jaebum…” Youngjae stared up at the man before him dressed in a dark blue suit and his hair pushed back just the way Youngjae liked it. “What are you…? Why are you…?”

“Later. Now help me with Mark.” Youngjae nodded and continued what he was doing, he grabbed Marks legs while Jaebum got the arms, together they managed to carry and set Mark down on the dark couch. Youngjae placed the back of his hand on Marks forehead and pulled back instantly, it was hot just like his bite mark.

“Mark…are you okay?” Youngjae asked looking over the other boy. Mark said nothing just rolled onto his side so he was facing the couch and not them. Youngjae was going to take that as a no.

“Jaebum what are you-“

Jaebum cut Youngjae off by showing him his neck where a similar looking bite mark sat.

“I asked him to do it. I knew what he was after he began to get sick a couple months back. I just didn’t expect it to get this bad.” Jaebum stared at Mark with the look that had Youngjae knowing that he shouldn’t interfere with them. For a moment Youngjae felt guilty and he understood why his heart was breaking the nest he was regretting his crush that had formed over the year.

He didn’t want to ruin what Mark and Jaebum so beautifully have, there would be no point, especially he ruined it. With his emotions casted aside and his whole being saddened Mark turned and looked at them.

“Youngjae…” His voice was weak and seemed pained. Mark moved to hold Youngjaes hand but it passed right through and all he managed was a laugh. “Looks like it’s game over I’m sorry.”

Their faces flickered for a second and then the floor beneath them caved in and fell apart. Jaebum held onto Mark and protected him with his whole being while Youngjae fell his arms reaching for someone to hold onto or something, yet they found no purchase. Then he was back.

Back in the kitchen on the floor surround by glass, his knees bloody and his body soaked. Coco was yipping beside him and he turned to look at her, she was stepping a couple of the shards and he didn’t even think twice just scrambled over to her and picked her up cooing at her in hopes she could somehow not feel the pain.

“Oh. Oh. My Coco, what happened?” He wiped the tears away from her face before picking her up placing her in the sink. Youngjae turned on the sink and made the water lukewarm before grabbing the nozzle and began to hose her down. She complained, but Youngjae didn’t care he wanted his little princess to be okay.

After cleaning her and taking any glass that was stuck in her tiny paws out, and rechecking over and over, he took her and set her down in her little pen. He told her stay even though she couldn’t go anywhere and then left her to clean up the mess in the kitchen. The vampire put the glass in a brown bag and tossed it out before cleaning up the water mess with a rag and attempting to get at the blood he spilled from his wounds, some of it was probably Cocos. He pushed the thought away and finished cleaning, after he decided to check on the fallen angel bite.

It was different, purely black now and the teeth marks were pointed and sharp, unlike a humans. He ran a hand over it and felt it tingle then die out completely. Then he heard the shouts and screams from outside, he wasted no time and ran out. He looked around and his eyes finally settled on where the crowd was gathered.

Mark was on the other side of the border floating in the air his dark wings, broken and ashy, extended fully. Jaebum was behind him seemingly trying to shout at him to get down or come back, but Youngjae knew it was too late.

He rushed back inside and grabbed Coco, something told him to, before running back out. Youngjae watched holding his small puppy close and then Mark moved forward and so did the vampire. He passed Coco to someone and ran forward pushing through other mythicals at vampire speed.

He tried to shout, but his voice was mute. Mark conjured up black sand from nowhere and moved forward passing through the border. At first nothing happens and then in a split second so much happens he wishes the paper luck writing about it.

The border cracked and people fled, a few stragglers or onlookers who were very curious stayed. Youngjae stayed because he promised to help Mark and yet here the boy was about to commit suicide. Then it broke down completely, the border shattering in pieces of gold and clear while Mark just froze taking the electrical shock currents needed to take down a dragon. Then the shouting grew louder and people screamed as the border came tumbling down along with a fallen angel who was truly fallen. When Mark fell people returned to crowd around the fallen boy, Youngjae just rushed to his side as he lay where the border once crossed.

Mark did something no one dared to do for decades, Mark was a hero. Sadly the impact froze him stiff and his bite mark was dull and faded, like it just died out. As the worst entered the vampires mind he knelt down beside Mark, Jaebum slowly approaching on the other side.

Youngjae muttered incoherent words as he picked up Marks limp hand. The angel couldn’t be dead, Youngjae wouldn’t believe it. Tears began to run down his face again as he looked at Marks pained face.

The boys eyes were closed yet dark lines ran like veins under his skin that seemed sickly pale. His wings were no longer there, but instead just dark scorched dust. Mark looked sad, regretful even. Youngjae felt guilty, he was supposed to help Mark and even though they’ve known each other for a little over a year he made no move to help him and now Mark was gone. The fallen angel he fell for dead.         

The tears fell before Youngjae realized he was crying, though Jaebum was the one to point out the odd color of his tears. Instead of his tears looking like tears they were silver and sparkling, it was odd.

“Youngjae your tears, they’re silver.”

It’s not that the vampire didn’t believe Jaebum, he just was confused at the moment. That’s why his hand touched his face and traced a tear streak down until he pulled it away to look at his finger, it was indeed silver.

Then the whispers began followed by the shouts of royalty, the king is alive.

Youngjae wanted the tears to stop, but no matter how much he willed they just wouldn’t. Maybe he was having a bad day. Maybe this was all a dream-no nightmare. Or maybe he just ate something bad. Because next thing you know dead Mark, dead Mark, opens his eyes. Oh yeah not normal, of course since this is Youngjae the first thing he does is punch Mark out of fright. Then he regrets and tries to slap the boy awake, Jaebum is still on the other side of Mark just watching this go down.

“Oh my god! Mark?!” Youngjae began to shake Mark due the slaps failing, thankfully Mark opens his eyes. Jaebum pulls both of them into a hug and for a moment Youngjae forgets all about being the third wheel and instead he melts into the hug, his silver tears still falling.

Eventually Coco joins the mix too and she runs over licking up Youngjaes remaining tears. Jaebum flinches when he sees her with one eye just soon adjusts when Coco licks his hand eagerly.

Then the crowds parting and people are rushing Youngjaes way. All his friends are there. Jackson in half dragon form, baker BamBam, sleepy Yugyeom, and even Jinyoung who is in mermaid form. Youngjae stands and runs over to his friends pulling them all in for a group hug of sorts since Jinyoung was in Jacksons arms.

“Don’t you ever scare us like that again Choi Youngjae!” Jinyoung scolded and they all laughed. The vampire wondered how far the news travelled and at what rate. People on both sides stayed their side to scared to cross.

Youngjae smiled and then wiped away the last silver tear.

“You know...” BamBam began while pointing to Youngjaes tears. “They used to say only vampire royals shed silver tears at the most extreme times, those tears can bring a person back from the other side.” They all looked at the naga and nodded slowly. It would make sense, but Youngjae a royal no such thing so of course the vampire shook his head.

People around them though began to shout and he couldn’t help, but listen.

“The king is alive!”

“We’re saved!”

“The royal lineage survived the border wars!”

They made Youngjae think and wonder if he really was the last royal. Then the sirens came and with it the police. After a long talk about how illegal this was the people stood up and fought back. They wouldn’t stand being behind the border anymore. This carried on for some months until the current world leaders deemed the border unnecessary from then on mythicals mingled with humans and vice versa.

For Youngjae he lived alone in his apartment happily across from his neighbors. The royalty stuff never really did die down, but it did appear less often.

Youngjae scooped Coco up and carried her to the living room where he set her on the couch after giving her a treat and joined beside her.

This was their life after the border. Still just the two of them and Youngjae was only getting older, though sometimes Mark and Jaebum would visit. A knock on his door sounded and he stood up to answer it, telling Coco not to move and to behave.

When he opened the door Jaebum was there with Mark, both had saddened looks on their faces. After the border incident all three of them blew up in the news media on both sides even though Mark was no longer a fallen, but just a regular angel with both good and bad.

“Hi.” Youngjae spoke first not wanting to have this conversation drag on.

“Hey.” Jaebum spoke in a firm confident voice, but you could hear it shake slightly, Mark just waved quietly. It seemed like they were strangers once again and that the life or death situation just pushed them further apart, maybe it was Youngjaes fault for not protecting Mark. “We just came by to say goodbye. We’re moving soon and I feel that it would be wrong to do so without telling you.”

Oh. Why is Youngjaes heart hurting? It feels like it was ripped out of his chest and stepped on a bunch of times.

“Mark also wants to fix that for you.” Jaebum tapped the bite mark on his neck and Youngjae nodded, it was probably something special that only angels do to those that mean something to them. Youngjae nodded and closed his eyes, he felt Marks small fingers trace the bite mark and then pull away, he opened his eyes again. “There all better now.”

Then it grew silent for a couple seconds until Youngjae spoke up as he felt the tears welling up behind his eyes.

“Well I have to run. Have fun and good luck.” They waved bye and then Youngjae closed the door sliding down it and exhaling loudly. He felt the first tear fall and harshly wiped them away from his face. There was no point in getting upset over something he knew he could never have.

Over the next two days moving trucks flooded Jaebum and Marks apartment, their home for a year. Then they were gone and Youngjae was all alone in his little home with his cyclops dog named Coco, damn what a depressing thought.       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe there was plot somewhere in my mind, but I just couldn't really find it.   
> Also should I write individual stories for some of the characters/pairings?


	5. Chapter 5

“And this is the master bedroom.” The sales associate explained while opening the room door with a skeleton key. “The royal family just up and left so most of their belongings are still here.” Youngjae nodded as he looked around, two years ago this wouldn’t have been a possible thought, but then again that was then this was now. Around half a year ago someone approached him, a human, about his mother and fathers will. In it included their house, estate, money, and everything else that they could possibly give their son.

It was no simple guess that Youngjae was royalty, but once it was out there he was showered with gifts for sometime after and then it died down, that he was happy for. Of course he couldn’t really get over Mark and Jaebum either, the small time crush that literally crushed his heart. 

“Of course I assume you will be keeping everything Mr. Choi.”

Youngjae looked around the room and nodded.

“Yes that would be excellent.” The other man smiled and slammed his book shut.

“Good. Now lets head back and fill out the paperwork and then the place will be yours.” Youngjae nodded again and left the bedroom to go back to the real estate building where he would sign the papers. After the papers was a trip back home where brown boxes laid stacked upon one another.

“Coco!” He called out and she rounded the corner at lighting speed. “We got a new house.” He picked the pint sized puppy up and snuggled her close. “When should we move huh?” Youngjae questioned his dog like it could answer.

“I think you should move when you tell us about it.” Youngjae whipped around at the sound of Marks voice filling his head. There was no one else in the house though, just him and Coco that was it. He brushed it off and set his puppy down letting her run loose. The moving van was scheduled to come tomorrow morning and would take all the boxes to his new mansion, it wasn’t small like a house, and drop them off. He didn’t have many belongings and therefore there was only a few boxes.

Over the past weeks since the will was announced he had been by to see the house and took note of what was working and what wasn’t. Basically everything, but the lighting seemed to be working well enough, not to mention the house was filled with needed appliances and furniture. He even had a spare room picked out for Coco already, since if she ran around the house she’d get lost for sure.

He stretched and did a double check of everything, making sure nothing was left behind before going to bed one last time in the apartment that changed everything.

Sometimes Youngjae dreamed about Mark and Jaebum other times he tried not to. When they left he was heartbroken in a sense, but understood why it would never work. They were happy and if he got in the middle of it, it would just be a mess.

When he woke up he took a shower and changed then did another check because you could never be too careful. After giving it the okay he picked up Cocos carrier and got it set, he asked the moving company kindly if he could get a ride there and they gladly agreed using the anything for the vampire king excuse again. So he picked up Coco and folded up her pen and put it in the last empty box before picking everything else scattered around her pen and putting in the box as well. Eventually he got everything and the moving van was here taking his boxes outside, he offered to help but the guy, who was an actual sweetheart, insisted it was okay after all it was his job. So Youngjae just picked up Coco in her carrier and brought her out before going back in.

Soon the last box was taken outside and Youngjae asked for a minute to double check, when in reality he just wanted to go through the memories again. For instance, when he first picked out this apartment because it was the cheapest since it resided against the border or when he first brought Coco home and she scratched on the floors in the kitchen leading Youngjae to hide it under a pile of duct tape. Best memory though was his first sleepover when he had the whole gang over, all four of his friends where here and just having a good old time. There was no judging because of species but instead friendly banter and developing relationships. He still found it funny how he was single.

He took a look over to the balcony and watched as the curtains fluttered, it brought back his meeting with the fallen angel and human and he wanted none of that so he turned and left. Once back outside he closed the door and gave the land lady the key as well as a kind kiss on the cheek, the old woman already claimed over and over how she was going to miss him and he couldn’t agree more.

Then he hoped in the moving truck and they were off. The small town he called home passing by him, he really didn’t plan to return to the town much or see his friends often. The whole point of him moving to the family estate was to be self sufficient and be alone for sometime. He had a lot to think about when most would assume he didn’t.

Youngjae did promise that his four friends cold visit whenever as long as they didn’t get lost in the woods surrounding his new home. After an hour and a half of solid driving the moving van stopped outside of his new estate and put the car in park before hopping out ready to unload the truck. The vampire opened up the door for the man and helped him carry in some of the boxes to hurry up the process. He set Coco down in the hallway and kept her inside her carrier in fear of her getting hurt or something, for all he knew this house was booby trapped. So for now Coco would stay in her carrier.

After all the boxes were inside Youngjae gave the man a tip and a sunshine smile before sending him off. Then the only two on the lot were Youngjae and Coco as well as a ton of boxes, oh well. He got to work instantly. Youngjae put Coco inside her room and set up her toys, there was literally nothing that could get her in here after all it was the nursery.

When it was still full of stuff during his first visit he touched everything and wondered if he really was raised her. Did he live in this crib? Why did they leave? Was it because it on the other side of the border? Were they caught up in the border wars? Was this why he was the last vampire and current king? And so on and on.

If he ever found another vampire he would definitely play a thousand questions with them no doubt about it. By late night he finished unpacking and collapsed onto his new mattress. His new room was the master bedroom or a large bed pushed against the wall and a fancy dresser beside both sides as well as a walk in closet. Other than that it really was no different than any other bedroom.

Surprisingly Youngjae fell asleep easily. Soon he fell back into schedule with everything, and the days turned to weeks and weeks to months. After three months he had his first guest. Jackson and Jinyoung. They brought nothing, but marveled at Youngjaes new home and praised him for being brave enough to live alone.

They brought up topics such as his defeated love life and how he really should find a partner before he becomes older. Halfway through their meal someone knocked on his door, Youngjae looked at the two seated across from him and they just shook their heads. Though Jackson wore a small smile on his face that was almost unnoticeable to anyone who wasn’t friends with Jackson.

Youngjae stood and walked over to the door, it was knocked once more and he complained shouting he was coming. The walk from the dining room to front door was a good two to three rooms and one long hallway, hell it was a surprise he heard the door at all. The vampire opened the door and before he could even breath he was hugged, by not one person but two. One being a cat the other a snake.

“Oh my god. Yugyeom. BamBam. What are you doing here?”

Both younger boys let go as Youngjae let them in and closed the door behind them.

“We heard Jackson and Jinyoung were visiting and we really haven’t had a chance to all hangout since a while ago, plus we brought alcohol!” BamBam shouted as he raised the bottle into the air.

“Alright then, sleepover okay?”

“Hell yeah!” Jackson shouted as he ran over to hug BamBam, though not to be rude the other boy out weighed them all due to his heavy red tail. It was pretty and everybody loved it some even wanted to touch it though if they did they would have to face the wrath of one jealous cat name Yugyeom.

After a quick walk and talk they ended back at the dining hall where Jinyoung was still kindly seated. Though upon seeing the others he smiled widely and gestured to the free chairs.

“Take a seat. Join the party.” A smile graced Jinyoungs face and softened his dark eyes.

Everyone took a seat and the dinner as well as conversation resumed, once the food was finished they moved to the game hall or living room and broke out the wine.

“So” Jackson asked clearly drunk. “What ever happened to those two boys you seemed to be fawning over?”

Youngjae wasn’t drunk though, hell he only had a few sips unlike his friends around him who and drunk the whole bottle and stole some century old liquor from the cellar. The question didn’t bother him though the thought of those two boys did, the thought of how they made him smile and feel. The thought of how they looked at him and trusted him, the thought of how they didn’t judge him.

“Leave him alone.” BamBam slurred from his seat with Yugyeom laying on his snake tail. Youngjae was a tad bit curious on how they fit together, not in a dirty way, but more of a cuddle way did they just sit on top of each other or was there some secret he was unaware?

“No I’m really curious because” Jackson was cut off by a knock on the front door and Youngjae looked around skeptically. Who could it be since everyone was here. The vampire looked to his friends for help or even the tiniest bit of information, but no seemed to have any. Either that or they didn’t want to share. Once again Youngjae got up and walked over to the door, this person only knocked once.

“Look” Youngjae began as he opened the door. “This is private property and tess” Youngjaes words died on his tongue as he looked at the boys standing before him. Mark and Jaebum. Jaebum and Mark. They were there on his front steps to his new family estate, who told them? Then it hit him. Jackson. Oh he was a dead man next time he saw him.

Unsure of what to do the vampire attempted to close the door shut, but Jaebum caught it at last minute with his worn out converse shoes.

“Youngjae please can we talk?” Jaebum begged as he pried the door open.

“No.” Youngjae stated firmly and let the door go before taking off running, no one knew this mansion better than him plus with his vampire speed it was all good. Of course he hid in his room and was quickly found by Mark who was cheating by traveling by mirror. When the door opened he hid deeper under his sheets and pillows. The bed sank on one side and then the other, the pillows and blankets were removed and Youngjae was looking at the two men who changed his life. For better or worse he had yet to decide.

“Youngjae. Please.” Mark spoke as his hand came down to rest Youngjaes shoulder, right were a bite Mark from the angel once was. The vampire pulled away and stood, he wasn’t going to back down this time, no way.

“Fine. What do you want?” Its not like Youngjae had a reason to be at him, he just was. They trusted him and became friends with him and kind of disposed of him right after they needed him, it was unfair.

“We wanted to tell you we’re sorry for leaving like that and-“

“So what? It doesn’t matter to me.” Youngjae cut Mark off and crossed his arms.

“Still we just-“

“We might like you.” Jaebum intercepted and Youngjae felt his arms go slack.

“So?” The vampire didn’t want to deal with this, this was some old crush gone sour. Nothing was left and there was no hope for either of them.

“So give us a chance. Please.” Jaebum asked and looked at Youngjae with those eyes of pity that seemed to be looking for permission. He then looked at Mark and was met with those fiery eyes not giving away a hint of emotion. The vampires arms fell to his side and he sighed.

“Fine.”

Both boys smiled and ran over to Youngjae. Jaebum picked him up and spun him around before setting him back down and letting Mark kiss his cheek, when he looked over both boys were smiling happily.

He took them to meet the other who were semi drunk and luckily they were all kind as well as proper considering their alcohol intake. Youngjae took some of the century old wine and downed a glass, he could feel the alcohol kicking in already.

Sooner than enough everyone was drunk, no one sober, just seven drunk boys. One merimaid, a naga, a cat hyrbrid, a dragon, a vampire, a fallen angel, and a human, what an odd line up. They joked and laughed. While BamBam and Yugyeom passed out on the couch, Jackson and Jinyoung passed out on the daybed. Youngjae tried to get the last two guests to sleep in a spare room, but no they wanted-needed to sleep beside Youngjae. After four failed attempts at trying everything, the drunk vampire gave up and let the boys into his bed.

They cuddled up on his side and it became evident how the sleeping arrangement would be. Jaebum was clearly the big spoon of Youngjae while Youngjae was the big spoon of Mark, who just had bad luck of being the last. The vampire melded between the two boys and silently wished for morning to never come.

However, morning did come and when it did he woke up without Jaebum there, only Mark who was still in his arms. Mark laid under the covers and looked like an angel, no pun. Youngjae tried to slip out of the bed through Jaebums empty side and failed when a sleepy Mark called out to him.

“Jae?”

Hell that could either JAEbum or YoungJAE, how was he supposed to know the difference, so he didn’t respond nor move from his spot.

“Youngjae?”

Ah, so it was him. He turned and rubbed Marks hair noticing that the other was looking at him sleepily, his eyes hooded and hair messy. It should be illegal to wake up looking so good. He get a chance to respond since someone else decided to join the conversation.

“Hey. Morning you two.” Jaebum spoke from the doorway and Youngjae just had to look maybe he regrets it because it was hotness overload. Him plus Mark just made his eyes combustion from their looks alone. Jaebum was wearing his ripped skinnies from yesterday and his loose fitting black tee that was tucked in at the front. Mark had moved out of his spot and hugged Youngjae from behind. He wore a similar outfit to the first time the vampire saw him, dark jeans and a dark hoodie with a snapback on the dresser.       

“Morning.” Mark mumbled and Youngjae could only nod, Jaebum stepped closer until he was sitting on the bed beside Youngjae and his boyfriend. For some unknown reason he kissed Youngjae on the cheek and then Mark. He should pamper his boyfriend not a vampire third wheeling. They did want a chance though…

“I made breakfast and your friends are all suffering from a hangover mumbling something about how they can’t get drunk and here they are or something like that.” Jaebum spoke and Youngjae couldn’t help but look at his lips while the other was talking. Youngjae was sure that his crush was diminished when the two left, but now with them back it was hard to tell. Of course Jaebum noticed his staring and gently lifted his head up by one finger before smiling, there was no kiss like Youngjae was expecting and he was sort of disappointed.

He stood up when BamBam appeared in the door frame.

“Hey this alcohol seems to have jumpstarted Yugyeoms heat so I’m going to have Jackson take us all home is that okay?” The poor naga looked worn out and Youngjae could tell he wasn’t lying.

“Sure. Good luck.” Youngjae wished, if yugyeoms heat jumpstarted because of this then it must be some strong alcohol. At the same time he wanted to smack Yugyeom for leaving him in a mansion, his house to be exact, with the angel and human he once had a crush on. But then again he wanted to kiss Yugyeoms cheek and shower him in thank yous. Maybe Youngjae was bipolar or just hiding his real feelings.   

BamBam saluted and then was out, soon they all left and then there were three.

“So…breakfast?” Youngjae reminded and Jaebum lit up while Mark seemed to have acknowledged and weighed the pros and cons of breakfast. Eventually though all three boys took a seat at the dining table and downed some pancakes with heavy syrup and milk, you could choose between chocolate chip or blueberry. Chocolate chip was the favorite.

After breakfast and a typically catching up conversation, Youngjae wondered if they had a hang over. For Youngjae it was really short and ended as soon as he woke.

He took them on a tour of the place and then they hung out playing hide and seek for a while, eventually they ended up back at the bed all sleepy and tired from a long day of doing nothing. Youngjae fell asleep pretty fast, or pretended to be asleep while the other two were awake. One kiss on his right cheek from Jaebum, one on the left from Mark. Youngjae was done with this. He sat up and startled the other two boys who quickly blushed. He grabbed Jaebum first and placed a kiss on his lips before doing the same to Mark, then he went back down and back to bed.

That night he basically spilled his heart out to the two boys in one kiss. It wouldn’t matter though because they wouldn’t officially date until two weeks later when the two mythicals fell down the stairs and the human caught them in his arms.

The next day Yugyeom visited a crying mess, saying he ran away from BamBam because he was expecting kittens and didn’t believe the other would want them since they were both young. That night Yugyeom was apart of their cuddle sessions and was reassured so many times there really was only a bright side.

BamBam came to get him in the morning and they discussed it alone in the game room. Yugyeom came back and hugged the three of them thanking them for the advice and saying something along the lines of it going well. Then they were gone and the large house was left with three once again.

That night they talked about family and laughed saying how they would only be the parents of pets at the moment, Mark became Cocos dad shortly after the drunken night.

After one month of being in a relationship they moved in together, all of them in Youngjaes big house that didn’t feel so big anymore. They picked up their life together and had work from home jobs for the most part. Jaebum wrote his own music and Mark did garden work and otherwise basic housework, sometimes Youngjae would help them with whatever they needed other times he’d be like the housewife alongside Mark. After all there wasn’t much to do on a large mansion.

Then after two months Jackson showed up at his door claiming that the kittens have landed and Youngjae could only form a confused face before lighting up with excitement. He dragged his boyfriends along and they went to see Yugyeoms family.

The kittens were cute the four of them, three boys one little girl. Their little girl had a tortoise shell scale coloring that was unique to the core, yet she was kitten through and through her name was Lawan (LAH-wan) Thai for gorgeous. Their oldest boy was the biggest and one of the two with fur, his was tortoise shell like Yugyeoms, his name was Gamon (GAH-mon) also Thai though this time it meant from the heart. Their second oldest boy was named Haneul (HAH-nul) which simply meant heavenly, he had red fur that stuck out like a fire truck. Then there was their youngest boy and the little runt of the little, his name was Benny which meant son of the right hand. Benny had an all black coat with little red paws and a red diamond on his forehead, the chance of him living was small.

Youngjae was whisked away from the kittens by Yugyeom who pulled him deeper into his mess of a bunch of pillows and blankets called a nest. Yugyeom looked sad and worried.

“Youngjae Benny…Benny…”

Youngjae said nothing and Yugyeom didn’t have to finish his stuttered sentence because Youngjae could understand. He pulled the younger in for a hug and reassured with positive words. When they returned Yugyeom hissed and shooed everyone out except for Youngjae. His boyfriends looked at him to make sure it was okay and he gave him the of course look followed by mouthing the word idiots. How could they not trust and love Yugyeom?      

When they were gone Yugyeom closed the door and pulled Youngjae over to look at the kittens while he went off somewhere, the blankets covered a good portions of the room and made it hard to see. The cat hybrid came back with four bottles warmed up in his hands, he handed one to Youngjae and held one himself while placing the others on the bed.

That day Youngjae realized how much he wanted kids as well as the fact that no one in his relationship could have any. Then he began to wonder if Jinyoung could have kids since he never really studied up on mermaids. He stayed with Yugyeom that night and laid on the bed with him, they cuddled and Youngjae reassured him it would okay. The kittens were in their bassinet sleeping either beside one another or on top of one another.

When they woke the next morning Yugyeom thanked Youngjae and let him go, the older though could still see the worry in Yugyeoms eyes and offered to help him until his little boy got better.

Maybe luck was on their side since a week later Benny was the first to open his eyes, a grey right eye and green left one the finishing touches for a perfect kitten. Soon after everyone followed suit. Most had green eyes, only Lawan had pure grey eyes. Youngjae left soon after wishing the young boy luck and Yugyeom could only thank him in a box of bakery goods from BamBams café.

When he got home he placed the goods down on the kitchen counter and then went off to find his boyfriends. They were sitting in his room kissing each other deeply and Youngjae didn’t want to bother them, they were clearly busy. So he attempted to leave, but his damn feet betrayed him when they landed on a creaky board and everything fell silent. Youngjae didn’t even move until Mark popped his head out and smiled.

“Hey. Welcome home. We didn’t even hear you…though I’m assuming you saw us.” Mark back hugged Youngjae and whispered in his ear. “You know you could join us.” The offer was tempting and Youngjae turned looking at Marks lust filled eyes. There was no way he could say no. So he nodded his head and muttered a sure before being dragged into the bedroom and letting his boyfriends have him. The morning after was almost as good as the night before, all three of them decided to stay in and maybe go for another round.

Their lives continued like this for a few more weeks until Youngjae brought up a concern that maybe only he thought about.

“Jaebums human he’s not going to live as long as us.” Youngjae tried to not look disappointed, but it was clearly written on his face.

“We could change him?” Mark suggested.

“How would that work?” Jaebum asked from the side, he too didn’t want to die without them.

“I mean it’s up to him and I think only royals can change him…” Mark and Jaebum both looked at him confused. “Oh yeah I’m a royal.” Youngjae laughed, how he could he forget something this important after all. “Well from what I remember we must exchange blood that’s it.”

“That’s it?” Jaebum asked and he laughed. “We could have done that ages ago.”

“Well if you’re sure then go ahead.” Mark spoke up from beside Youngjae.

“If I forgot anything it should come along as we go along with this, okay?” Youngjae asked and Jaebum nodded. Youngjae pulled out the knife from the dresser drawer and slit his wrist causing the crimson to bubble up, if you looked close you could see flecks of silver mixed in. Jaebum did the same and then they raised wrists for the other to drink, the instructions came after like a tidal wave. Youngjae dropped Jaebums wrist and bite his neck deeply taking some more of his blood, before Jaebum did the same to Youngjae. Then that was it and Jaebum licked his lips.

“Oh my goodness.” Mark claimed looking at Jaebums mouth were fangs were now sitting. “That’s hot.” Youngjae and Jaebum laughed at Marks statement and he just stared dumbfounded. “What it is!” 

Jaebum said nothing and neither did Youngjae. He was happy in this relationship and was happy that he met Mark and Jaebum. He was sad that they left for some time and he was upset at himself for running away, but here they were now two vampires and an angel. All in love with each other and willing to die for one another, how much better could it get?                         

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/collection?id=6804817


End file.
